A New Danger, Same hero
by Soothsayer1
Summary: takes place after inheritance cycle, a new danger grips the Alegasia, will Eragon return to save the land one more time/ what about Arya, a lot was undocumented about their few months after Galbatorix's downfall (hint hint), how is she doing years after Eragon leaves. this if my first story so please rate and tell me what i can do to better!
1. prologue

**Prologue **

Angela gazed out across the sea, her eyes misty, beholding the giant ship carrying the hero of Alegasia out to sea, never to return again. _You knew this had to happen, you predicted it,_ Solembum said. _Yes, but I didn't expect this to be that hard. _In her time with the Varden she had become very found of Eragon, as had anyone who had been close to him. She had watched him go from a innocent boy still green around the ears, to a young man who had witnessed horrors none of his age should ever see. _The future is for the living Angela. It changes, it twists, it surprises us; let it surprise you, _Solembum told her. _Do you know something that I don't? _Angela said, not expecting and not getting any. _He is a wearcat, he probably does, _she thought to herself. Sadly, she walked back to the magnificent green dragon and his rider. Arya's head was down, clearly trying to hide the tears that had sprung up in her eyes. "I predicted this Arya, I knew this he would leave. Just not at this time," Angela said.

"Eragon told me," was all she could say. Angela did not sense anger, but sadness. "Solembum told me the future can change and I may have been wrong. I am certain that you will see him again, we all will see him again." When Angela did not get a reply from the Arya, she turned to walk away, but was stopped as Arya called out, "Wait!" Angela turned toward her, "I would be honored if you would read my fortune, and I have to know if I will see him again." Angela paused before answering. What I she was never destined to see him again, that could ruin the elf queen, and in turn ruin the elfa kind. _Please Angela, I have never felt this type of sadness from any other being. _Angela started for a moment, trying to figure out who spoke in her mind. _To deep to be Solembum, Arya wouldn't invade my mind, so that leaves… Firnien. _It was is voice, his pleading, no dragon was meant to sound like that. "Come with me, say nothing." Relief spread about Arya's face, then she quickly masked it. In minutes the pair was seated around the dwarf tables, Angela was pulling out the knucklebones of a dragon, and Arya just stared at them. Angela began to say words of power of them, and they began to crack and splinter in certain ways. In mere minutes the bones were cracked in every way possible, and Angela was sifting through them. She threw certain ones of the table and into a basket while muttering "Nothing" or "She's a elf" and the occasional "Well he is a rider, of course he is a nobles man." Then she stopped, starring at one bone, shock and awe filling her features. "What? What do you see?" Arya practically screamed. "Those bones all say you will love a noble man, live a long time, fight in many battles; however, this bone says something all together different. This talks about a series of battles that that you will win or lose with a noble man, one who loves you. Now that could be Eragon, or it could be someone else, but on this bone it says you will leave Alegasia forever to be with this man. I strongly believe that this is Eragon.

**Rate on what you think, this is my first time doing something like this and i hope you guys and girls enjoy it. this will get violent as the chapters go on, and ****might get a little Naughty you never know, but this will not go into detail. They will get longer, I'm normally not so short winded.**


	2. Chapter 1: Eragon's new home

**Chapter 1: Eragon **

The first thing that Eragon felt was heat. Not to hot, not to cold, just warm. Warm like a rising sun, _little one, _Saphira said, _the hatchlings are waiting. _

_Yes, I just needed the extra rest. Can you tell them I'm coming, _Eragon said?

_Of course, I'm just going to take Loki, Vouldund, and Gashnag out for their flying lessons. Gotz, Mira, and Alround will be waiting for you, _Saphira said. Eragon said sent his acknowledgment to her. Rising from his bed Eragon looked at the mirror, giving his muscled body a look. He regularly did the Rimgar and other physical exercises with his students, he found they kept him in shape and gained respect from his students. Eragon had been surprised how quickly the Eggs had hatched. It had only been twenty years since he had left Alegasia, yet the Dwarfs and Urglas had an egg hatch for them. It was no shock that the dragon who hatched to a Urgal would have blood that ran hot even for dragons, but when the huge kull Gotz road the black dragon Gashnag into the island where Eragon trained the dragons, even he was surprised. _Never, I am a dragon with no master. I will defer to none, _Ebrithil. His fire surpassed even Saphira's. Gotz and Gashnag were the first to arrive at the island Eragon called _Draco Domum, _Saphira taught the black dragon a lesson in respect the first day. When Eragon asked what she did, _I gave a lesson in respect fit for a dragon, _was the only answer that she had him. From that moment on Gashnag had a subdued tongue. He called Eragon and Saphira Ebrithil, but it tested his pride; however, he had grown to like and respect Eragon and Saphira and their teachings. Gotz had an easier time. He, like all Urgals, wielded a weapon with profound strength, but his finesse was not the greatest. His massive bulk made him unable to perform the Rimgar, instead Eragon would throw fruit at him while Gotz tried to slice them with his sword. Eragon had already sliced a thin line on the fruit, and Gotz had to slice the sword right on that line. By the time the next rider got there, Gotz was a formidable opponent that only Cuaroc, the giant medal half-dragon-half-man they met in the Vault of Souls, could fight. Eragon was confident that he could take him, but if Gotz slipped his guard a blow could kill him. Next to arrive was the dwarf Alround and his dark blue dragon Vouldund. There were some changes made to the dwarf when he first touched his dragon that Eragon had not intended when he added the dwarfs to the pact. Alround not only got the silver hand, but also grew taller. While he was still small for a human, at 5 feet and 6 inches he was tall for a dwarf. Rhunön had fashioned an axe with a blade of bright steel for the dwarf, "she seemed to think my race would be better at wielding a axe than a sword. She'll be in for a shock when many ask for a war hammer," Alround would say with a laugh. Vouldund was a mighty dragon, his scales alone were mesmerizing, but Saphira talked about how good of a flier he was. She never said that to him though, _we can't allow him to gain to big of a head. _His voice was deeper than Saphira's, yet not as deep as Gashnag, and where Gashnag had a rage and fire filled voice, Vouldund was very musical. The last to get here was a human, and Eragon did feel more protective of her because of it. Mira, bonded to Loki, was the only female rider there. Timid and shy at first, she soon became the life of the group. She loved to joke and laugh, and she loved to tease the dwarf. She would give him that flirting look, while making fun of him, and it left the dwarf confused. Finally Eragon stepped in, but he really did think that there might be something there. Mira was faster, and her blade lighter than the others. She was the best test for Gotz, as he was for her, because they counteracted each other strengths. Gotz was much stronger, and Mira was much faster, although Eragon always placed wards around them when they fought. Sometimes he truly thought they wanted to kill each other. Loki was the most confusing dragon Eragon had ever met. _He was in his egg to long, _was the answer he got from Saphira. He had a laughing joking personality, but it could change on a whim to mad and enraged. He could sustain fire for the longest, and was the best at riddles, and could sustain fire for longest. His rippling red torrent, matching his scales, could be sustained for almost a minute. When Eragon had first arrived to this island, an old elf island, he had been racked with homesickness. But in the 25 years that Eragon had been there he had gotten over it. In that time he had never scried any from his home, not wanting to see them and get his homesickness back, and they had never attempted to contact him. He knew that if they needed him, Arya and Fiernien would come. Yet Angela had predicted he would never return, so he did not think he would. Eragon could not help but to let his mind wander back to that week with Arya, specifically that one night. It was a magical night, and one he would never have again.


End file.
